Talk:Rhyme and Reason (episode)/@comment-26968768-20150910053646
That is really thoughtful of you to say that Qplazm10. I was thinking the exact same thing if I was Victoria, a good version of her, then you could be her gorilla sidekick to me. With the mind-blowing effect that, when we save the show, we can be sitting on the couch, while watching wordgirl, while drinking our lemonades. Just like they did in "The Best of the best." Now, I have a guess that PBS will know someone like us will try to save the show, and, for this reason, I believe we need to build a strong argument in our case to let them understand that WordGirl is important to us or they will never listen to us. I suggest in our letters to them, we should follow three important aspects.''' '1. (Explain to them why WordGirl should stay on the air)' In order to do this, we need to explain to PBS. how much it has impacted our lives. For example, We can explain to them that had helped us expand on our vocabulary for helpful situations in our daily lives; such as, applying for a Job, and using the words in our Job interviews that will help us get hired. In addition, we could use every word that we had learned from the show in our letters too. 2. (Explain to PBS. that keeping WordGirl would benefit them too.') An example for that, would be that keeping WordGirl will help them find funding so they can keep themeselves on the air. PBS is having funding probelms this year. So far, they have already had put "Sesame Street" on HBO to help them with their funding. We could suggest to them that they could put WordGirl on HBO too. and finally'' '''3. '''('In our agrument, we should see about making a reasonable agreement with them.') I recommened that we should come to a decision that we will both benefit from. I think we should talk to them, and see if they would allow Wordgirl to have 3 more seasons with a 1 hour series finale that will let us feel that the show had a extraodinary ending. When, on their side, they would feel comfortable that they had pleased us, when they feel that the show should end, and all the knots on the show had been tied. I mean, seriously, we still haven't had an episode where she got to meet her birth parents yet, and that she will have to make the decision whatever or not she should go back to Lexicon with them or stay on Earth with her adoptive family and all her friends. I also suggest that we could see if they will let the show stay on as long as "Arthur" has being going on the air, and that they will only show episodes every once in a while. We don't care when we get new episodes, just as long as we know that we can see them. If we follow these steps in our letters, I can guarantee that we will get WordGirl back! What do you think?